narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zabuza Momochi
}}'Zabuza Momochi '(桃地再不斬, Momochi Zabuza) był missing-ninem z Kirigakure i pierwszym antagonistą serii. Przeszłość thumb|left|Zabuza, kiedy był jeszcze shinobim MgłyKiedyś, aby ukończyć akademię ninja w Kirigakure trzeba było zdać egzamin końcowy, który polegał na walce na śmierć i życie między uczniami. Po tym, jak Zabuza, który jeszcze nie był nawet uczniem, pozabijał wszystkich uczniów jednego roku zaprzestano tego procederu. Przez ten incydent zdobył swój przydomek "Demon Ukrytej Mgły". Z biegiem lat jego sława rosła, należał do ANBU, był także członkiem Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Oprócz tego zabił shinobiego z Konohagakure- Kumade Toriichiego. W pewnym momencie odkrył Haku- dziecko z Kekkei Genkai i zaczął go szkolić na ostateczną broń. Po nieudanym zamachu stanu, gdy nie udało mu się zabić Mizukage uciekł razem z Haku a wraz z nimi jego zwolennicy jak np. Demoniczni Bracia- Gōzu i Meizu. thumb|left|Zabuza i Haku podczas spotkania z KimimaroW anime dodano Zabuzę do scen z klanem Kaguya. Gdy Kaguya zaatakowali Kirigakure Zabuza nie pomógł. On i Haku później wpadli na Kimimaro. Chłopiec zapytał się Zabuzy, czy on i Haku są z Kirigakure. Gdy Momochi zaprzeczył chłopiec przeprosił i poszedł w swoją stronę. Warto dodać, że Zabuza cały czas miał ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem wioski. Osobowość Zabuza początkowo był przedstawiany jako agresywny, arogancki, okrutny, zimny i ambitny. Został bandytą Gatō by uzyskać wystarczające środki na rozpoczęcie drugiego zamachu stanu na Mizukage i zabicie każdego, kto stanąłby mu na drodze. Chętnie wykorzystuje swoich ludzi i innych jako pionki do spełnienia swojej ambicji, jak wytrenował Haku aby się stał narzędziem, które można wyrzucić gdy stanie się nieużyteczne; w przeciwieństwie do przyszłych złoczyńców był dosadny, jego ludzie byli potrzebni, nie używał manipulacji, by stworzyć coś jak lojalność. Jest spostrzegawczy: potrafi przeanalizować techniki wroga nawet jeśli zobaczy je raz. Staje się jednak wtedy zbyt pewny siebie, gdy uważa, że technika jest bezużyteczna. W ostatnich chwilach swojego życia okazało się, że zależało mu na Haku, a uświadomił mu to Naruto Uzumaki. Zabuza poświęcił życie, by zabić Gatō. Jego ostatnią prośbą było to, by Kakashi położył go obok Haku. W ostatnich słowach wyraził pragnienie, by "pójść tam, gdzie Haku". Gdy ktokolwiek uświadamia mu, że zależy mu na Haku nakazuje, by się zamknął. Został pokazany jako osoba, która posiada poczucie honoru. Widać to po tym, jak po wskrzeszeniu wyraził niechęć i swego rodzaju pogardę dla osoby, która upada tak nisko by wykorzystywać zmarłych a także, gdy błagał Kakashiego by powstrzymał jego i Haku zanim narobią poważnych szkód. Wygląd thumb|Zabuza bez maski oraz HakuZabuza był wysokim mężczyzną z wyraźną muskulaturą. Miał bladą, właściwie szarą cerę, krótkie, sterczące ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy oraz małe brwi. Na co dzień miał dolną część twarzy owiniętą bandażem. Pod maską miał stosunkowo wąskie usta i ząbkowane zęby, cechę, którą dzielił z kolegami z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Ochraniacz wioski nosił na czole, trochę przekrzywiony. Przed ucieczką nosił mundur i tradycyjną kamizelkę. Po zdradzie, podczas debiutu miał nagi tors, na klatce piersiowej miał tylko pas, na którym trzymał swój miecz, nosił luźne spodnie z charakterystycznym wzorem Kirigakure (krówką) i mimetyczne podgrzewacze na rękach i nogach. Podczas drugiej odsłony miał strój podobny do Kisame Hoshigakiego, gdy nie miał płaszcza Akatsuki- czarną bluzkę bez rękawów, pasujące spodnie i jeszcze raz podgrzewacze na nogach. Miał także bandaże owinięte na szyi jak szalik. Umiejętności Zabuza był błędnym wojownikiem, preferował ataki bezpośrednie, nie uciekał się do oszustw, używał raczej Taijutsu i Kenjutsu. Już jako dziecko, które jeszcze nie rozpoczęło nauki w Akademii pokonał 100 wyszkolonych uczniów w pojedynkę. Kakashi uważa, że jego umiejętność cichego zabijania nie ma sobie równych. Wykazywał się również wielką siła, był w stanie miażdżyć różne obiekty, np. jabłka, jak i jest w stanie władać swoim mieczem jedną ręką i ze znaczną szybkością. Ponadto, jak wskazuje pseudonim, Zabuza jest bardzo wytrzymały: po walce z Kakashim, gdy miał rozerwane mięśnie na rękach i nie mógł nimi ruszać wziął kunaia do ust i ruszył na ludzi Gatō. Zabił część z nich, i ostatecznie, mimo wielu broni powbijanych w jego plecy dotarł do Gatō i go zabił. Mimo swojej agresywnej natury Zabuza okazał się mistrzem skradania i atakowania z zaskoczenia, posiadał rozległą wiedzę o najbardziej narażonych organach w organizmie człowieka. Kenjutsu thumb|left|Zabuza ze swoim mieczemGdy Zabuza był w wiosce należał do organizacji Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Członkowie tej grupy używali, w większości, masywnych mieczy. Nawet gdy odszedł z wioski używał swojego miecza - Kubikiribōchō. Był mistrzem w posługiwaniu się tą bronią, pokazując ogromne możliwości, które płyną z walki tego rodzaju bronią. Twierdził, że jego miecz "nigdy nie tnie po raz drugi" co oznacza, że zabił wielu ludzi pojedynczym cięciem. Waga miecza nie wydaje się spowalniać Zabuzy, mógł używać go przez dłuży czas bez widocznych oznak zmęczenia, coś, czego nie osiągnął Suigetsu Hōzuki. Oprócz umiejętnego posługiwania się tym mieczem, Zabuza pokazał również, że miał na tyle siły by wbić go w twardy pień drzewa. W anime również używał kunaia z ostrą, wystająca częścią z jednej strony (w anime jest to wersja kunaia a'la Kirigakure), przeznaczonego do pchnięć a nie cięć, jak to jest ze standardowym kunaiem. Idealnie pasował do jego cichego stylu. Transformacja czakry thumb|Zabuza i jego Kirigakure no JutsuPrawdopodobnie, ze względu na to, że był z Wioski Mgły Zabuza używał technik wodnych i miał wysoko rozwinięte umiejętności w tym zakresie. Był niezwykle biegły w używaniu Kirigakure no Jutsu, głównie dlatego, że pozwalało to mu w pełni pokazywać jego prawdziwe forte, technikę, która sprawiała, że w swoim czasie był najbardziej chwalonym ANBU - Sairento Kiringu. Jego umiejętności uznano za znakomite i opanował je do tego stopnia, że mógł atakować przeciwników bez patrzenia, słuchał gdzie są i na tej podstawie określał położenie przeciwnika. Wraz z Kirigakure no Jutsu Zabuza był w stanie atakować z ukrycia nawet na otwartej przestrzeni. Jego umiejętności w posługiwaniu się tą techniką były na tyle rozwinięte, że mógł tworzyć bardzo gęstą mgłę, nawet, gdy w pobliżu nie było zbiornika z wodą. Mógł wykonywać różne techniki na bazie wody, przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu jednej, jak widać, gdy trzymał Kakashiego w Suirō no Jutsu a jego drużynę atakował za pomocą wodnego klona; mógł utrzymać kilka klonów jednocześnie. Pokazał także, że perfekcyjnie opanował potężne techniki jak Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu czy Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu. Część I thumb|Zabuza walczy z Kakashim Kraj Fal Aby zdobyć pieniądze na drugi zamach stanu Zabuza stał się najemcą. Jako jedno ze zleceń miał zabić Tazunę, budowniczego mostów z Kraju Fal. Kiedy Demoniczni Bracia zostali wysłani by zabić Tazunę, ale im się nie udało Zabuza postanowił zrobić to osobiście. Po wyśledzeniu celu, Zabuza zauważył, że jest on chroniony przez Kakashiego Hatake i jego uczniów. Chcąc sprawdzić swoje umiejętności Zabuza wyzwał Kakashiego do walki, a ten przyjął wyzwanie ukazując swojego Sharingana. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu walki Zabuzie udało się złapać Kakashiego w Suirō no Jutsu. Zmuszając Kakashiego to tego, aby został w wodnym więzieniu wysłał wodnego kolna do Tazuny i uczniów Kakashiego myśląc, że jest to prosta sprawa. Jednak Naruto udało się podejść Zabuzę i jego technika przestała działać. Uwolniony Kakashi wznowił walkę, a Sharingan już na początku dał mu przewagę. Kopiując Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu szybko pokonał Zabuzę. Zanim Kakashi zdążył zabić Zabuzę zjawił się Haku przebrany za jonina z Kirigakure i rzucił w stronę Zabuzy dwie igły, które wbiły mu się w szyję, wyraźnie zabijając go. Zabrał ciało Zabuzy pod pozorem zniszczenia go, Haku wyjął igły i "reaktywował" go, ponieważ igły go sparaliżowały. Chociaż życie Zabuzy zostało ocalone potrzebował tygodnia, aby zregenerować siły i planował znowu zaatakować Tazunę i jego ochroniarzy. thumb|left|Zabuza schwytany przez ninkeny.Tydzień później Zabuza z Haku przyszli zrewanżować się Drużynie Siódmej. Haku zajął się uczniami Kakashiego a Zabuza samym Kakashim. Będąc poinformowanym przez Haku jak działa Sharingan, cały obszar spowił gęstą mgłą tak, by Sharingan nie dał Kakashiemu po raz drugi przewagi. W ten sposób udało się Zabuzie zranić Kakashiego mieczem, co znacznie go uszkodziło. Kakashi jednak pozwolił sobie na atak i wezwał ninkeny, aby po Zapachu jego krwi wytropiły Zabuzę i przytrzymały go. Zabuza nie był w stanie walczyć, a Kakashi miał zabić go za pomocą Raikiri. Raikiri nie spełniło swojego zadania, ponieważ Haku zasłonił Zabuzę jako ludzka tarcza i spełnił swoje zadanie jako narzędzie. Uwolniony dzięki Haku Zabuza chciał zabić Kakashiego, poprzez przebicie Haku. Ale Kakashi zdołał uniknąć ataku i uniemożliwił Zabuzie dalsze ataki. Kiedy Zabuza był niezdolny do walki przybył Gatō i odwołał zlecenie dla Zabuzy, tak, że jego ludzie mogli zabić Zabuzę, Tazunę oraz shinobich z Konohy. Kakashi i Zabuza przestali być wrogami, ale Naruto nie był zadowolony z tego powodu. Rozzłoszczony, że Haku zginął dla Zabuzy, a ten nawet nie okazał skruchy, Naruto wykładał mu uczucia, jakimi darzył do Haku i lojalność, jaką wobec niego czuł. thumb|Śmierć Zabuzy.Poruszony do łez słowami Naruto Zabuza ujawnił, że dbał o Haku i był dla niego czymś więcej niż narzędziem. Chcąc odpokutować Zabuza wziął od Naruto kunaia i ruszyłby zabić Gatō. Mimo, że podczas tej drogi został bardzo poważnie poraniony doszedł do Gatō i go zabił. Potem upadł, ze względu na obrażenia jakie odniósł. Zabuza zapytał Kakashiego, czy thumb|left|[[Grób Zabuzy i Haku]]mógłby zanieść go do Haku, co Kakashi spełnił. Będąc obok Haku przed śmiercią, Zabuza powiedział, że chciałby trafić tam, gdzie Haku. Kakashi wierzył, że mu się uda. Po śmierci, Zabuza i Haku zostali pochowani przez Siódmą Drużynę obok siebie. Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Zabuza został przyzwany przez Kabuto za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei w trakcie przygotowywań. W trakcie drogi Zabuza i Haku zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że nie są w zaświatach. Całą sytuację wyjaśnił im Gari. Zabuza był zły, ponieważ nie chciał kogoś kto uciekł się do przyzywania zmarłych. thumb|left|"Demon Ukrytej Mgły", gdy Kabuto przygotowywał go do atakuKiedy on i jego grupa zostali zaatakowani przez Dywizję Ataku z Zaskoczenia Haku użył kopuły lodowej aby ich ochronić. Zabuza zauważył, że nie musiał tego robić, ponieważ on i reszta grupy są niemożliwi do zabicia. Haku zaatakował Wydział Ataku z Zaskoczenia z góry a Zabuza, Gari i Pakura prawie ich zabili ale przybył Kakashi wraz z Dywizją Trzecią i uratował Saia przed Zabuzą, który nie spodziewał się ponownej walki. Przywitał Sakurę i zauważył, że wyrosła od ich ostatniego spotkania. Zabuza zapytał Kakashiego i Sakury czy Naruto także urósł i dowiedział się, jak sławny się stał od jego śmierci. Kiedy Kabuto wzmocnił kontrolę nad summonami z techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Zabuza błagał Kakashiego, aby go zatrzymał. Wkrótce potem walczył z Kakashim, a reszta summonów walczyła z innymi członkami Wydziału Trzeciego. W środku pola bitwy Gari i Pakura wezwali poprzednich członków Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza a p środku stanął Zabuza z jedną częścią Kubikiribōchō. Podczas bitwy, Zabuza atakuje wielu shinobich i korzysta z krwi od nich pobranej i nałożonej na ostrze, aby naprawić swój miecz. Kakashi rusza na Momochiego, aby uderzyć go z Raikiri. Haku jednak po raz kolejny zasłania go. Następnie Zabuza ma zamiar przeciąć Haku i zaatakować Kakashiego. Ten jednak, w ostatniej chwili zasłania się Haku i otrzymuje tylko lekkie draśnięcie na wysokości pasa. Potem, wykorzystując Chidori, przebija Momochiego i razem z przedstawicielem klanu Nara a także kunoichi Sunagakure, pieczętują zarówno jednego jak i drugiego. W międzyczasie, Kakashi dziękuje "Demonowi wcielonemu" i jego podopiecznego za to, że byli oni pierwszymi przeciwnikami Naruto. Hatake zabiera także Kubikiribōchō, już po zapieczętowaniu Momochiego. Spuścizna Śmierć Zabuzy mieszkańcy Kirigakure łączyli z Drużyną Siódmą; Kisame Hoshigaki uważa, że zabił go Kakashi podczas pierwszego spotkania; Piąta Mizukage i Chōjūrō wierzą, że Zabuzę i Haku pokonał w pojedynkę Sasuke. Miecz Zabuzy został zabrany z jego grobu przez Suigetsu (w anime przez Tenzena Daikoku, ale później odebrał go Suigetsu). Podczas spotkania po wskrzeszeniu Kakashi powiedział, że to dzięki Zabuzie i Haku Naruto jest tak wspaniałym shinobim i bohaterem. Gry Zabuza jest grywalną postacią w następujących grach: Ciekawostki *thumb|Pomysł na różne stroje ZabuzyNazwisko Zabuzy może pochodzić od znanego ninjy Momochi Sandayū, jednak oba nazwiska zapisuje się za pomocą innych znaków kanji. *Imię Zabuzy po japońsku oznacza "nigdy nie tnie dwa razy", a nazwisko "ziemia brzoskwini". *W niektórych scenach z anime Zabuza nie ma brwi. Naruto nazywał go bez brwiowym kilka razy, nawet wymyślił mu pseudonimy "bez brwi" czy "bez brwiowe dziwadło". *Zabuza miał udział w 183 odcinku Naruto Shippūden razem z Haku, Hayate i kilkoma ninjami z Ame. *Zabuza wykonał 191 oficjalnych misji: 4 rangi D, 67 rangi C, 79 rangi B, 29 rangi A i 12 rangi S. *Zabuza emanował czakrą, która wyglądała podobnie do oni, skąd prawdopodobnie jego przydomek "Demon Ukrytej Mgły"(霧隠れの鬼人, Kirigakure no Kijin). Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza Kategoria:ANBU